User talk:Dryson.
Then Must We Be Perfect Humans? In order to better understand the Universe through exploration and colonization of space, I have developed an algorithm of six tiers or banks that will help keep the explorer always questioning and always searching until they have found their central core and no longer need to explore. Each tier fits into a Genesian Construct Node (GCN) or Creation Sphere to build the overall algorithm. A tier can be placed into any GCN to provide a guidance compass for the explorer. The six algorithm's are as follows: Who Created God? Why Was God Created? What Was God Created From? Where Was God Created At? When Was God Created? How Was God Created? Each algorithm is its own discipline that would account for numerous years at studying various faiths, classical music composers, art and many other liberal degrees of knowledge to answer each algorithm. The goal is not become perfect but to understand the nature of perfection through exploration but more importantly to find and understand that perfection is often times met with spreading the seed of life across the Universe so that life will in fact continue to exist. Struggle and chaos will greet you along the way as most using the Genesian Construct will have found their center and will defend it with immense dedication. Building the Genesian Construct Node - The following is an outline on how to construct your GCN. It can be constructed out of any material that you like as that is the base of exploration. Building your vessel with hands. If we take all of the geometric shapes known to geometry and place then so that their perpendicular surfaces touch, we can see that any straight edged object such a square, triangle or rectangle cannot create time, but can be used as a frame of reference to contain an area of space to analyze. The only geometric shape that does not occupy all of space in the manner of being a straight edged object is the sphere. I drew two circles that were tangent to one another, then I noticed something wonderful happening, time in the shape of an hour glass began to appear at the exact center of the two points of tangency. I then went even further and drew two more circles of the same diameter along the horizontal plane of tangency. I then shaded in the two non-tangent voids created by the four circles and found that the hour glass of time was complete. Or so I had thought, I then interjected my theory of what time is based not on general notion of specialty but on specifics of reality. My theory on what time is that time is the measurable distance an atom or atoms travel within a medium based upon the energetic properties of the atom or atoms contained within the medium and how the energetic properties of the atom or atoms exert a force against the medium while at the same time the energetic properties of the medium exerting a force back upon the atom or atom(s) within the same medium. In short time is a measurable distance that an energetic body travels based upon it's exertion of force upon another energetic body and how the two interactions create a distance of measurable travel between theirself. Next I added a graviton into the circle and assumed that when two or more gravitons are equal in diameter as well as gravitational attraction that they would attract to each other. I then started adding in other gravitons of the same diameter as well as gravitational attraction and realized that when you have at least four graviton's that are tangent to one another they form a single unit of two dimensional time. I then added two more circles into the geomatrix construct and realized that when you have six tangent circles that represent gravitons that they form a non-tangent void in the center of their tangencies. Next came the fun part, I added that when six tangent spheres are attracted to one another and form a tangent geomatrix construct in space that they will compress the atoms within the non-tangent void. This means that any attempt by the atoms to escape while being compresses in the geomatrix construct is blocked on all tangent sides. Now comes the really fun part. The initial two circles that are tangent to each other at one point will have the greatest amount of compression at their tangency. This means that at their exact center of tangency is where the center of a galaxy would theoretically begin "Let there be light". This would only be possible if all six gravitons were attracted to one another at the exact same point of interest between their gravitational attraction in order to contain the atoms in a localized space. The center of the geomatrix construct at the point of central tangency between the initial two circles would compress the atoms in space to the point of causing the atoms to occupy the same space as one another thus causing an extreme amount of energetic release that would travel at faster then light speed velocities. As this energetic wave or released energy traveled out at faster then the speed of light, the atoms that were the closest to the central tangency point of creation but were outside of the central point of tangency or the point at which the gravitons became non-tangent would be forced outward away from the central point of creation. This is the point at which a galaxy would be at it's most chaotic Now since all of the gravitons are tangent at this point, the extreme release of energy at the central point of creation would force the atoms into the other non-central point's of creation, or the remaining fourteen points of tangency. As this energy begin to build mass inside of the non-tangent void due to the compression of the atoms in the void creating more gravitational energies, the six gravitons would begin to be repelled or pushed away because of the increase of mass being created in the non-tangent void. The newly created mass would exert more force on the gravitons then the gravitons would be able to exert on each other through their gravitational attraction and would begin to lose their ability to form the geomatrix construct. As the gravitons are forced farther apart they will pull some of the matter with them from the non-tangent void as a result of the release of energy occupying the space left behind by the graviton. Any matter that was not compressed into suns or other objects that would over time evolve into planets and other celestial objects would be what is called dark matter, or the gravitational energy left behind during the initial creation that was pressed against the circumference of the six tangent gravitons. When you draw the above on a 2D plane and begin connecting points to points you will begin to see geometries forming in a mere explosion of energy. When you draw the above in a 3D plane you will see something quite extraordinary to say the least. Once you have your GCN built each node can be used to create an array of the algorithms with each algorithm occupying a single GCN or three of the same algorithms, and three of a different algorithm occupying the remainder. The choice is up to you how to arrange them in the Construct. Algorithms can even be divided up inside of the GCN to layer each node with even more profound understanding, memory storage or advanced questioning and routes to guide you on your exploration of space. 28 ~Dryson~ Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the "User talk:Dryson." page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! ThomasHL (talk) 20:12, August 1, 2015 (UTC) :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page.